The Scarf
by papapapuffyAY
Summary: Drabble Oocness Mpreg


Disclaimer: not mine

Summary: Drabble just something I wrote in between 2-5 AM. Oocness Mpreg

**The Scarf**

"Hello, Yoite."

"Good afternoon, Miharu." The younger boy trotted up to his friend. The kira user smiled when his right cheek felt a soft innocent kiss from the jade eyed boy. Ever since the assassin decided to live the rest of his life the affection between them bloomed. Yoite was no longer afraid to show emotions especially not to the cook. "How was school today?"

The king plopped down on the blue and white striped couch. "Boring, I wish you could come with me. At least then I wouldn't be suffering alone." Yoite smiled innocently.

"You're never alone, besides it can't be that bad."

"Says you. How's the muffler coming?" School wasn't the subject that either of them really wanted to talk about.

"Almost done."

"Are you going to give it to Hanabusa or keep it yourself?"

"Neither, come here Miharu." The shorter male moved closer to his friend. Smirking the ninja wrapped the scarf around the cook's neck pulling him close. Jade eyes widened as their lips touched.

Sadly the kiss didn't last long enough for either of them. Yoite then wrapped it correctly around the student's neck. "I love it, thank you. I'll always wear it."

"I'm glad." The younger male leaned back down for another lip lock. "Look at both ends of the scarf." On one end was the embroidered red words "I love you." On the other end was "May the string that let us met keep you warm on the coldest nights."

"Oh Yoite." Miharu threw his arms around the scared neck and passionately kissed him.

"Miharu please sit." The shinrabanshou found it difficult to sit but he managed to park his butt on the furniture. He had no idea how sweet the killer was. It was hard to move with his lower half paralyzed but he rested on his knees taking a hold if the younger boy's left hand.

"Yoite?"

"Miharu Rokujo from the moment we first laid eyes on each other I knew you were someone special. Miharu I love you with all of my heart will you do me the honor of letting me court you for marriage?"

The aristocrat's jaw hit the ground. "Yes! Of course!" The kira user was tackled to the floor the two males engaging in another kiss. "An engagement scarf, how original." The student chuckled.

"I figured you'd like it more then a ring."

"I'd love anything you would give."

"Would you like to start planning the wedding?"

"I rather plan the honeymoon." The king said in a different tone. The taller male blushed and grinned.

"Ok, where would we go?"

"A deserted island where we were that only living creatures around for miles and miles."

"Sounds amazing." The lovers shared another kiss before the younger boy removed himself from on top of the older male. They heard foot steps approaching the living room so they quickly fixed their appearances.

"What are you two doing on the floor?" Hanabusa asked sweetly with a plate of fudge ready to serve.

"Yoite proposed!" He shouted covering his mouth; he was feeling unbelievable blissful.

Seki squealed too. "I'm happy for you both! When's the wedding?"

The lovers shared a glance and replied in unison with smiles that showed off their pearly white. "Tomorrow morning!"

"That's not enough time to plan anything."

"We don't need anything fancy. No doves, no bouquets, no food, no expensive party just each other and our family." Miharu spoke for them both.

"Well ok, who's going to marry you."

"How about you?"

"I would be honored too!" She rushed over to them pulling them into her chest. For once they hugged back use to the nice embraces she gave. "You can have the wedding here in the backyard if you want."

"That would be lovely, thank you." The assassin smiled innocently resting his head on her shoulder. When she let go the ruler helped Yoite back into the chair.

"I'll start calling everyone." Miharu patted his pockets searching for the phone his friend gave him.

"And I'll look up the priest's speech and start practicing." She left them alone humming as she went, the fudge she brought to them forgotten.

Yukimi was the first to be alerted of the marriage. He laughed thinking it was a prank from his brats but in the end he agreed to see them. Kazuho would of course be coming with her brother. Gau and Raiko would find away here the samurai trying to get the freelancer to take them too.

Koichi was more then happy to come and Raimei also thought it was a trick played by the little devil. She couldn't believe he would get married to the ninja.

"Is everyone coming?" The older male asked pulling the ruler onto his lap.

"Yup." Miharu leaned up nuzzling into the soft skin. The blue eyed male ran his fingers through the soft black hair of his lover. He smiled hearing a soft sound coming from the cook. A little purr.

And so they stayed like that eventually they fell asleep in each others arms. Hanabusa told her crush to leave them alone but she would cheek up on them.

"It's getting a little late." She hated to be the one the broke up the two males but her motherly instincts told her to make sure the shinrabanshou got home before it was complete dark out.

"Good night, Miharu."

"Good night, Yoite." The sadness in their voice was unbearable. With a frown the paralyzed boy watched the ruler leave.

"Think of it this way, it's bad to see each other before the wedding."

"I think that's only on the same day." The women helped him into the wheel chair. She wheeled him into his room them helped him to get in bed. Seki handed him some PJ's and left the room giving him privacy. The dark haired boy changed into his solid black nightwear and snuggled under the covers.

Tomorrow was going to be the best day of his life. With that in mind he closed his eyes and entered a night of wonderful dreams.

The wedding was performed in the morning; Miharu was there before the sun rose. He wasn't forbidden to see his future husband because of some bad luck. In fact he rushed into the guest room and joined his sleeping lover in the bed kissing him awake.

The murder smiled. "Wow, I love this way of waking up. Seeing your angelic face make me smile in bliss." They touch lips again.

The old women knocked on the door. "It's the wedding day and the guest are beginning to arrive."

"We have to greet them." Miharu said getting up and handing the hat wearing boy some clothes. The shinrabanshou wanted to stay but he left the room letting him dress with space. The murder got into his wheel chair by himself. He wasn't completely helpless but he did enjoy the help now and then.

The aristocrat was dressed in a nice collared shirt which was hidden by the scarf he never took off and black dress pants. Yoite was in a light blue turtle neck sweater and black pants.

The student leaned against the wall till Yoite wheeled himself out. The king rolled him outside into the garden. "Miharu Yoite." They greeted. Yukimi and his sister were the last to arrive. The blonde man first went to see the azure eyed male.

In an odd Yoite like gesture he reached out for his guardian wanting a hug. Shocked the writer let the brat hug him. This is the first time the cold heart death god showed a loving affection towards him. "Why haven't you come to visit?" The kira user whispered into the adult's shoulder he was slightly upset.

"Because I am a Kairoshuu."

"Idiot." He released the blonde from his embrace.

"I'm glad you could make it, Yukimi." The jade eyed boy walked over to them.

"I wouldn't miss something like this."

The doctor walked over handing the teenager his medicine. "This should last you, thank you for inviting us."

"Thank you." The bag filled with prescriptions was placed in the little pocket in the back of the chair. Seki trotted over to them.

"Shall we start this wedding now?"

"Yes please." The younger male sat sideways in his lover's lap with his legs dangling off the armrest. His hands held the blacken ones.

"Friends and family we have gathered hear today to celebrate the union between these two." She started. Yukimi stood next to them in the position of the brat's best man.

"If anyone has a reason these two should not be wed then speak now or forever hold your peace. And I warn you if anyone wrecks this marriage you have to answer to me!" They glared thankfully no one said a thing. "Perfect. Miharu, do you take Yoite to be your wedded husband through thick and thin and sickness and in death?"

"I do."

"Yoite, do you take Miharu to be your wedded husband through thick and thin and sickness and in death?"

"I do."

"Then I now unofficially pronounce you husband and husband. Kiss you significant other." The family cheered as the two males kissed.

"Throw the bouquet!" Raimei shouted.

"Ok!" Smiling Miharu closed his eyes and threw the yellow dandelion. The blonde samurai reached out to grabbed it but the wind picked up and blew the little thing away.

"Aww." She frowned the others laughing joyously. The rest of the day was party everyone having an amazing time. The newly weds get a few good things; Yukimi bought a cheep fifty cent baby booties as a joke but the couple just thanked him and smiled.

As for a honeymoon well that was a trip to the bedroom. They would have complete privacy for the night. The teacher made it very clear that the sheets would be washed and the window would be opened once they were done. Kumahira was afraid the neighbors would hear.

Yoite wheeled them both into the bedroom. Miharu had sat on his lap the whole time. He got off to help his love get on the bed. The ninja pulled his king on top of him kissing him passionately.

The hat wearing male became bold kissing down his neck pulling down his shirt licking the exposed skin. The younger male moaned. "Yoite…maybe we should stop…"

"I'm sorry." The older boy frowned.

"It's not that! I want to but you… you're paralyzed from…"

The killer chuckled. "I'll show you who's paralyzed from the waist down."

---

"What are you knitting?" Miharu asked entering the bedroom.

"Scarf." With the simple reply.

"To match the baby booties that Yukimi got us?" The sapphire eyed male nodded he was knitting one light blue muffler. Baby blue was a unisex color that they both found it perfect for their unborn child.

The young male waddled to the bed and laid on his back stroking his stomach to relieve some pressure. The taller male put the knitting items away and leaned over to kiss his lover. He pushed the white shirt over the bulging the belly placing kisses all over. "My, love let's sleep."

---

"It's girl! And another girl!" The doctor said washing the blood off both babies. Yoite gave Kazuho the scarf he made so she could wrapped them up in it instead of a towel. A little pink hat upon their heads. The oldest child was placed in the ninja's arms and the youngest child was placed in Miharu's.

The parents kissed the infants. Both pairs of eyes were closed the twin in the student's arms had their mouth open drooling and spitting happily.

"They're perfect absolutely amazing." They shred a kiss as the rest of the family burst in. They clouded the family all cooing at how adorable the new borns were.

---

"I can't find it!" Cried a little girl.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Miharu asked bending down to be at eye level with the child.

"I want to go out and play in the snow but I can't find my scarf!" Tears ran down her cheeks.

"Oh, you mean this one?" He wrapped the light pink muffler around her neck. "Your father made that especially for you don't lose it."

"Sorry." He wiped her tears away and kissed her forehead. She smiled then ran outside after her sister. The emerald ran his fingers over the soft fabric of his scarf. He ran his digits over Yoite's name tracing each letter twice.

The twins were four; they were happy, healthy and surrounded by love ones. Miharu sat outside watching them play; the small toddlers almost disappeared in the snow. The night before their was a big storm. Little snow angles and footprints were everywhere the shinrabanshou couldn't help but smile.

The cook's arms crossed over his chest a cold blast of wind blew his hair to the side. The twins jumped out of the snow and ran to their parent. "It's cold out here!"

Miharu smirked. "But you wanted to come out here so badly, we've only been out for ten minutes." He hugged them both as another breeze came through. "Alright let's go in. I'll make some hot lemonade for you."

"Yummy!" They cheered rushing inside. The ruler made two small cups of boiling hot lemonade.

"Blow on it, it's hot."

"Are you not going to have any, daddy?" One twin asked sipping her juice.

"No need, this scarf is more then enough."


End file.
